Kung Fu Panda: 3
by Hulith
Summary: When a plan goes wrong taking down a derange Komodo dragon things go all the way back to the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda.**

**It belongs to DreamWorks Animation.**

**I do own my own character which is Huli the Fox and this story.**

**My friend Racin' Mason 24 are collaborating this so yeah, enjoy.**

**Kung Fu Panda 3: Prologue**

It is a silent morning in the Basin Bamboo Forest, it felt like time was still there, but you can hear a faint sound of feet crumpling leaf. Mei Ling is running from something, but what was it, she was panting for running so long, until something stops her. It was a Komodo dragon, Mei Ling get into battle stance ready to take the hostile.

"Ha ha, you think you can touch me," the Komodo taunts, "look around you, you're surrounded."

Mei Ling looks around to find seven figures in black cloaks with bows pointing at her.

"Now, hand over that scroll," the Komodo demands.

"Want it, go and get it," Mei Ling says and yells, "Hawthorne!"

Mei Ling then throws the scroll through the air and figure quickly swoops over and the scroll is gone.

"Why you little pest, fire!" the Komodo yells in to the forest of seemingly endless bamboo.

Hawthorne flying over then sees arrows flies up at him and he quickly maneuvers out of the way, just as the arrows stop he let his guard down and one arrow hit him in the kidney, now in pain he knows that this scroll is important. He kept going until out of range and heads north to Lee Da Academy. The Komodo is angry that the hawk wasn't shot down.

"Hold her down," the Komodo commands, "you and these seven are gonna go after him."

"What makes you think I will help you?"

"Because this!"

He pulls out a circular thing with a odd symbol carved into it, then clicks a button on the top and flames inside the wooden contraption light and then puts it in her face.

"Noooooooooo!" Mei Ling yells.

It is the afternoon at the Lee Da Academy and Huli is teaching the students there how to fight without sight due to his experience when he was fighting Lord Shen, his clothing was different from the last time he help Po and the Five, his right sleeve was now up to his shoulder and his left arm was fully covered down with silk and leather that made it skin tight, and a leather strap that went around his waist and diagonal to his left shoulder and a blade holstered upside down there, but the robe was the same. He was demonstrating his ability to fight with a blindfold, by taking on the best students, he took all them at once, impressing the students, when he takes off the blind fold he sees Hawthorne flying toward him. Hawthorne lands badly due to his injury.

"Hawthorne, what happened?" Huli asks.

"Our mission failed, Hsi knew we were coming and stop us from destroying his new weapon," Hawthorne says while breathing heavily, "Mei Ling was captured, she said if she was caught to bring this to her friend Cr-"

Before he could finish his sentence an arrow went through his throat, Huli looks up to see eight cloak figures. Huli gets ready for battle and the Master of the Lee Da Academy.

"Students get back to barracks these enemies are not for you," Master Tyrone commands and rams one of the hostile flipping him over himself.

Huli is being charge by three of them he grab the first one and throws his head to his knee, as his knee comes into contact he feels the face was fractured, then grabs the enemy on the back and throw him into the enemy to the right and use a nerve attack the one that is still charging. The one that fell gets back up ready to punch Huli grabs his arm and twists it and snaps it, then grabs his neck and breaks it. Huli looks over and see Master Tyrone take three of them down, there was only one left still standing there, and then it jumps back and runs.

"Who were they?" Master Tyrone asks.

"Hsi' men they were here to intercept the message Hawthorne brought me."

Huli walks over to Hawthorne's corpse and takes the scroll from his talons. He opens it and read the message 'To the skies' and at the bottom 'to Crane', then rolls it up and walks over to the enemy he paralyzed take the hood off to find that it was a prized student from the Zhang Lao Academy that went missing a week ago. He starts to un-hood the rest of the bodies to find them all prized student at different academies.

"Why are these students helping this Hsi?" Master Tyrone asks.

"Well whatever the reason is, it looks like it's worth changing sides, I have to go give this message to a friend."

Huli starts his journey to the Valley of Peace, to see an old friend again and deliver this message to Crane. When he left his could see the other cloak warrior running somewhere he begins to follow, whoever this is it was going to the Valley of Peace precisely where Huli is going. When they both arrive Huli waits to see where it is going and it goes up the stairs to the Jade Palace.

**A/N: This is a Kung Fu Panda 3 made up by me and Racin' Mason 24, he came up the idea and story I write and add stuff too. **


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Kung Fu Panda 3: Chapter 1: Arrival**

Huli had followed the cloak figure all the way to the Valley of Peace, whoever it was, is now going to the Jade Palace. Huli decides to follow afar and waits to see what happens before he acts; he goes up to the Jade Palace by climbing.

It is the morning in the Valley of Peace, the gong ring and everyone jumps out of their room and says, "Good Morning Master." Except Po who is sleeping from yesterdays training, Master Shifu opens the door to find nothing.

"Where is he?"

Then Shifu dismisses everyone to the kitchen to do nothing because their cook decides to disappear.

"Darn it Po, you leave us to starve." Mantis says.

"Does anyone know where he went last night?" Viper asks.

"I heard him leave his room; I thought he was going to steal food from the pantry." Tigress adds.

"Well if he doesn't come back soon I'm going to die." Monkey joins.

"Wait, I think he's here." Crane says.

They hear footsteps coming around the corner, thinking it was Po, but Mei Ling comes around the corner, Crane was surprised and goes over and hugs her.

"Crane it's good to see you again."

"Yeah, it's been years, so what are you doing here?" Crane asks.

"Well, I bring bad news; does anyone know where Po is, he should be here when I tell the news?" Mei Ling asks.

"No, haven't seen him since yesterday." Tigress says.

"Oh, hey guys what's up, huh oh my god you're Mei Ling," Po says while caring supplies, "What are you doing here and it's an honor, are you going to be joining us for breakfast?"

"Where have you been we're starving?" Viper says looking at her stomach.

"Last night I went to my dad's to help him create a new dish, he calls it Macazoni and Cheese."

Po didn't hesitate to start cooking for there was a guest waiting; he quickly cooks adding spices and seasoning. Then adds cheese and noodles to the pot, he stirs and starts to thicken and uses a ladle to put it into eight bowls and set them at the table.

"Enjoy, especially you Mei Ling." Po says.

"Thank you for having me Dragon Warrior." Mei Ling says bowing down slightly and begins to scoop it up into her mouth.

Crane quickly hits out of her hands and says, "Are you crazy, do you want to die, we always let Po try first!"

"Then why is Viper finished already and by the way she stole you bowl."

"Wait what," Cranes says, "Viper you stole my food."

"First off Crane I am borrowing your food," Viper lists pushing the bowl back without anything in it, "Second it's delicious."

Then everyone starts digging in and Crane has to get more, when he comes back Viper takes his newly filled bowl and hands her empty one to him, when they were done eating, Mei Ling explains the bad news to everyone.

"Po, you're not going to like this, but your friend Huli is helping a mad doctor complete his new weapon that can brainwash people in an instant." Mei Ling says.

"Are you sure, that doesn't sound like him?" Po asks in disbelief.

"He is and we have the paintings to prove it," Mei Ling says and put picture of Huli carving symbols in the wood, "this is the proof I'm sorry Po, but there is no doubt that he's working for Hsi."

"No, Mei Ling this has to be a mistake." Po says denying the proof in front of him.

Huli opens his eyes as he heard Mei Lings name being mention in the kitchen, he was sitting on the roof of the kitchen eavesdropping.

"So, that's how you're playing it Hsi, well this is beginning to get interesting." Huli said to himself.

Everyone in the kitchen shocked by the evidence that lay on the table, after they all been through together they have to stop this deranged doctor and Huli.

"How could he do this to us?" Viper said practically crying.

"Always look like a traitor to me." Tigress adds not adding a single emotion to the situation.

"Well, looks like we're going have to take him down." Mantis says.

"Friend or not we have to stop him." Po says valiantly.

They had gone to tell Master Shifu and he said they shall start tomorrow morning, to the Basin Bamboo Forest. They trained harder that day as they're going up against Huli and a mad doctor that has the ability to brain wash people. Mei Ling decides to stay and join them in their journey to stop Hsi and Huli, she goes to Crane's room and talks to him about their times back at the Lee Da Academy.

"Yeah, that was funny when I walked into the training area and not noticed," Crane laughs and Mei Ling too.

"You look tense, why are you?" Mei Ling asks.

"Well I never gone up against Huli before, I'm not sure how good he is in combat."

"Don't worry you're the best I know and I will have you back cover," Mei Ling smiles, "here let me massage your back, lie down on your stomach."

Crane lies down and Mei Ling presses her hands on his back and rubs his back, she continues with chops down his back.

"Oh yeah I can feel you tensed up here." Mei Ling says and presses on his spine

"That's the spot Mei Ling."

"I thought so." Mei Ling says giggling pulling out a knife ready to impale into Crane's back.

Then the door bursts open Viper and Huli walk in, Crane jumps up.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Viper says, "Crane get away from her, Huli isn't the bad guy, and she is brainwashed."

"Why do you think Huli isn't a bad guy huh?"

"Because I trust him, like when we were fighting Lord Shen."

"Well, I don't still trust him."

Then Po and Monkey leap through the interconnecting side doors in battle stance ready to take Huli. Huli looks to his right to see Tigress ready to take him down and to his left to see Mantis also.

"Viper gets away from him," Tigress commands, "the evidence points to him and you know that."

"Yeah, but that can be forged and you know that too." Viper says backing up Huli.

"Here your evidence," Huli adds pulling out a scroll and tosses it to Crane, "It in Mei Ling hand writing and you would see that."

Crane opens it and reads 'To the skies' he was shock because this is a secret distress call that they made and only knew together back at the Lee Da Academy. Why send this if she is okay? He thought and starts to back away from her.

"Guys she is brainwashed." Crane said.

"Oh Crane you shouldn't have said that." Mei Ling says and slashes at Crane with her blade, Crane was pushed out of the way by Viper and she whip the blade out of Mei Ling's hand and Huli pulls his blade out slashing at her forcing her to back up into the wall and stabs his blade through the shoulder piece of her teal silk vest holding her in place.

"Is there any way to un-brainwash her." Crane asks concerned.

"Well I found these on the other that attack the Lee Da Academy." Huli replies pulling out wooden contraption that the Komodo had, he put it up to her face and clicks the button then a flash of light into her eyes and she passes out. Huli pulls his blade out and they put her in Crane's room, they took turns watching her in pairs just in case that didn't work. First Tigress and Viper, then Huli and Po, and then Crane, Monkey and Mantis took the last shift, but she started talking in her sleep about Crane and her.

"Oh, Crane that a good broom stick you got there," Mei Ling said all of a sudden, "this thing is amazing it strong and long as your talons to your skinny neck, dang."

Monkey and Mantis started giggling at what they were hearing.

"So, what happen between you two, huh, huh?" Mantis said still chuckling.

"Nothing, she's talking about the broom stick that I got after my first one broke."

"Come man what really happened?" Monkey asks, "We can keep a secret."

"Like I said there's nothing between us, and since when can you keep secrets."

"Crane stop that tickles, stop, stop, ha." Mei Ling adds. "You almost poke my eye out with that thing, be careful, ah huh oh, I will do that for you."

Monkey and Mantis just burst out in laughter.

"You totally did it with her." Mantis says.

"No, I didn't."


	3. Chapter 2: Mei Ling's Dream

**Kung Fu Panda 3: Chapter 2: Mei Ling's Dream**

Mei Ling had been un-brainwashed, and now unconscious, sleeping in Crane's room, she was having a dream of her and Crane back at the Lee Da Academy, doing it together, that's right sweeping the floor for fun. Mei Ling had just gotten Crane a new broom stick because his first one broke, when he went through the training course. Crane was trying it out and Mei Ling made comments as he was sweeping the floor.

"Crane that's a good broom stick I you got you right," Mei Ling comments, "this thing is amazing, it's strong and long from you talons to you skinny neck, dang."

"I know its best broom stick ever, thanks for getting me this Mei Ling you're the best." Crane says hugging her.

Crane then takes the sweeping end and tickles Mei Ling and pins her to ground tickling her to death.

"Crane stop that tickles, stop, stop, ha." Mei Ling says practically crying.

"Can you get us refreshments?" Crane asks whispering in her ears lying down next to her.

"First you almost poke my eye with that thing, be careful."

Crane then whispers something else into her ears and her eyes widen.

"Ah huh," Mei Ling says, "oh, I will do that for you."

Mei Ling begins to blush as she kisses Crane on the lips and then wakes up to hear Crane trying to convince Monkey and Mantis that nothing happen between Mei Ling and him.

"You totally did it with her." Mantis says.

"No, I didn't." Crane says defensively.

"What did Crane do to me?" Mei Ling asks rubbing her aching head, "Where am I?"

"Mei Ling!" Crane says with excitement, "you're okay, are you, do you want to kill us or anything?"

"No, why, what happen?"

"Huli explains it to all to us, you were captured and then brainwashed by this Hsi the Komodo Dragon, then you attack the Lee Da Academy, and came here to do the same to us, but Huli stop you and un-brainwashed you." Crane explains.

"I can remember now, we have to stop him now he's planning to build massive one of those contraptions to be able to brainwash many at one time." Mei Ling explains.

Everyone wakes up to the commotion in Crane's room, they all get ready for a long travel to the Bamboo Basin Forest, and Mr. Ping had packed another travel pack for Po. Huli had packed the contraptions that can help un-brainwash others if they encounter any, and a journal of his with dumpling for food. Master Shifu put them in a team system, so they know who to blame if something happens to one another, to make it fair he puts paper in Crane's hat and draws two piece of paper. First to be drawn is Po and Crane, second is Viper and Huli, third is Monkey and Mei Ling, and last but not least, Tigress and Mantis.

"Alright you have your teams and objective, take down this mad doctor and his contraption of mind destroying madness." Master Shifu says.

They all set out to defeat this man who had prized student of Kung Fu as his army, which sounds tough for them even.


	4. Chapter 3: Camping in Bandit Canyon

**Kung Fu Panda 3: Chapter 3: Camping in Bandit Canyon**

Po and the Five had taken off to get to the Bamboo Basin Forest, but they have to go through the Kuhn Liu City. They are coming up to a fork in the road with the ground level descending down into a canyon, there are two sign one pointing to the left and the other pointing to the right. The left reads Bandit Canyon and the right reads Kuhn Liu City.

"Alright, looks like we're going right." Mantis says.

"C'mon everyone its almost dark out let's move." Tigress says starts moving to the right.

Everyone follows except Huli and Viper because she is wrapping around his torso and her head appearing over his right shoulder.

"What's wrong Huli?" Viper asks looking at him.

"Well, the last time I was here, the city was to the left not the right."

"You could have remembered wrong."

"Yeah, forget what I said."

Then Huli starts walking to the right and catches up to the others, they came up to a dead end, a cave that had a roof.

"I knew those signs were switched." Huli said.

"Dead end, this must be Bandit Canyon." Monkey states while looking around of the interior of the cave.

"We have no choice to camp here tonight, it's too darks to head back." Tigress explains pulling out the tents from Po travel pack.

"Well, at least there's enough bamboo to create a fire, so I can co-." Po says while stepping on a wire that is extremely thin only could be seen it if were up close to the eye.

Po is still confuse while wooden six bamboo spikes shoot out from his left, he felt a hand on his chest forcing him backwards, Huli was now in the path of the bamboo spikes he uses his left arm padded with leather and let the spikes be absorb into it.

"I forgot to mention that there are traps here." Huli states pulling out the spikes out of his arm, "We should use that long bamboo over there and smash it into floor and the sides of this cave."

Huli walks over to the right side of the canyon with his blade and starts cutting into the bamboo about half way in the bamboo he snaps the rest of it and hands it to Mantis.

"Mantis hit the floor though the middle of the floor." Tigress commands.

Mantis did as said so and wire were set off bamboo falling from the ceiling and bamboo flying left and right all impaling the ground or bouncing off the walls.

"Wow that would have turn us into Swiss cheesecake." Po says looking at how much bamboo was on the ground and at the edge of the cave walls.

Everyone look at confused of what he just said and Crane asks, "What is 'Swiss' cheesecake?"

"Well its cheesecake with holes in it." Po explains.

Crane says slowly still trying to understand how Swiss means 'holes' in a cheesecake, "Ooooookaaay."

Anyway they start to setup the tents and Po starts to cook his noodles, Huli took all the bamboo spikes and set them up out the cave, just in case there is any late night visitors, Viper and Mantis were helping him by laying the wire around. They just finished every trap and now going back to the cave, everyone but Huli was sitting at the fire eating and they are telling stories. Mei Ling wants to go first.

"Okay, Crane was sweeping the floor at the Lee Da Academy , and I haven't asked him to try out for the academy yet and he looks at the wooded board and tries to chop it and he was screaming and pain, jumping around, he had to go get bandages." Mei Ling and everyone else laugh.

Viper notices that Huli doesn't seem to socialize very well with the other, so she asks Po to pour a bowl and brings it to Huli. Huli was in the tent painting in his journal of the traps he made today and how they work, until Viper comes into the tent and gives him a bowl of noodles.

"So, what are you painting?" Viper asks out of curiosity.

"Take a look yourself." Huli suggests sipping some noodles and handing her his journal.

Viper starts from page one to find painting of Gongmen City, where he trained, turning the page with her tail to the Bao Gu Orphanage where he was abandoned as a cub, then sees detail painting of Tigress with statistics, next page is Crane, then herself and reads her statistics.

"How do you know about so much of my past?" Viper asks.

"Po, he's a big fan of you guys he knows a lot about you, so I asked him." Huli explains just finishing his noodles.

Everyone starts talking about Viper and Huli, while Viper was reading his journal.

"I think Viper has a thing for Huli." Mantis states his opinion.

"Yeah, me too," Monkey agrees with Mantis' opinion, "Viper immediately trusts him when he came to the palace."

Tigress wanted to tell everyone Viper's secret that she does like him, so they can stop talking about it, but she couldn't or she'd break a promise. Everyone retreats to their tents in their teams, you could hear Po playing with his action figure, reenacting the Five's greatest moments and Crane is helping him, Huli painting in his journal and Viper watches him, Monkey was just plain nervous being in the same tent with Mei Ling, so he laid there trying to sleep, Mantis spilling out jokes with Tigress, covering her ears, trying to get some sleep. Speaking of painting Viper decides to show Huli the one Mei Ling forged, Huli looks at it and gives it back, then everyone blows out their candle and goes to sleep.

Huli was trying to get to sleep, but had a vision of the painting he saw of himself carving a wooden contraption with is blade and wakes up as soon as he activates it in his own face. Huli goes outside and looks at the full moon slowly fade into the night sky, he notices something up on top of the canyon staring down at him, but disappears when he looks up. He makes his way back to the tent to see Viper shaking in the cold, chilly night, he thought of something that might help for this situation.

Huli goes out to the bamboo trees near the wall of the canyon and cut a short one off the middle about the size of a ruler, then cuts a quarter of it out the shell and lays dried up leafs on the uses rocks to ignite the leafs he brings it back to the tent and lays it next to Viper and he takes out his journal and paints exactly what he did just now, Viper stops shaking and it feels like summer to her. Then he hears his traps get set off and agony of who set them off, he could tell that there were more than one, so he goes out to see injured wolves and only four left standing.

"I think you should leave if you know what's good for you." Huli yells at them.

"This is our territory and we're willing to take it back from your cold dead hands." The alpha wolf yells back.

"Alright, come over and get it."

The four of them charge across a field of hazardous traps one of them was caught by a ground trap that sprang up and swallowed the wolf, another fell through a hole, Huli step on a wire which triggers a bamboo to tie tightly around the legs of a wolf and smash him into the canyon wall, the last one standing is the alpha male and swings and Huli making him back up to the pot on the ground. Huli picks up the pot and splashes broth into the face of the wolf, the wolf starts licking it up and feels relax.

"Wow, what is that broth it's delicious." The wolf asks.

"Well my friend cooked it."

"I'd like to meet him."

"Are you going to give up your life as a bandit?"

"Uh, no I was gonna force your friend to cook for my pack."

"Wrong answer my friend." Huli says hitting him in the face and knocking him out and throwing him in the pit and leaving him with his friend that fell in earlier. Surprisingly, no one woke up from the commotion. Huli went back to the tent, and finally fell asleep.

**(Part II)**

Huli was floating on top of the Pool of Sacred Tears. Po sat next to him wondering why they were there, while Master Oogway's spirit floated in front of them.

"Huli, Po, I see a vision of the future where you meet tragic ends," Oogway begins, "because Huli's decision creates a world of chaos."

"So, what is that decision, Master Oogway?" Po asks.

"I do not know, I only saw Huli's end and then all of China in flames and ice."

"Well whatever it is we'll stop it, don't you worry Master Oogway."

"Maybe Po, but I believe he must do it." He said starting to point to Huli.

"Did you see anything else?" Po asks.

"Po, you must go now. I need to talk to Huli alone regarding something." Master Oogway requests, Po bowed and Oogway made him disappear back to his dreams.

"What is it Master Oogway?" Huli asks bowing.

"The other thing I saw in my vision is your journal, and the drawings inside. I believe these drawings will contribute to the fall of China."

"Then I will destroy it if needed."

"No, do not do that. I think this is what makes this vision true, just keep it with you at all times or somewhere no one can get to it for many years or until this threat is gone."

"Yes Master Oogway. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No, now go back and help them."

"Wait, wha-" Huli said waking up to see Po, Mei Ling and the Five tied up in front of him. Wolves stood guard behind him, and he finally noticed his paws tied up on bamboo beams suspended in the air. After his eyes adjusted from the light outside the cave, he saw piles of crumpled leaves and bamboo underneath him.

"Well, well, well, the fox is awake to join the nice barbeque we're having today," The alpha wolf teases.

Huli remained silent.

"You thought that was the last of my pack, well you thought wrong," the wolf continues, "any last words before we start cooking? No? Bring in the torch!"

A wolf comes from behind with a torch ready to ignite the bamboo piled up at his feet, but stops because a loud voice came from behind, and it was Viper.

"No, please take him with us." Viper bargains.

"Sorry my dear, I wish I could but the Komodo wants only you seven." the alpha wolf explains.

"You might get a bonus."

"Sure, but he's dead weight besides he injured many of my men and this is considered pay back."

"Light the barbeque boys, and let's move out."

"No!" Viper shouts and begins to cry as the wolf lights the bamboo and leaf stack.

Everyone looked away as the flames rose up to Huli, as it reached his torso he smiled at them while he burned.

"Why you smiling?" the alpha wolf asks.

"Oh, because I will be breaking out of here now."

"What makes you think that?"

"You know the rope is snapping now," Huli says as the rope snaps. His cloth unburned, he takes up the flaming rope and whips the charging wolves, and he uses it to take his blade from the wolf and holsters it. The alpha wolf crawls away in shock while Huli approaches him, his men on the ground, defeated somehow by a fox that should be burned to a crisp.

"How, how is that possible? You should be burned to a crisp!"

"Well, here's the secret, I made my clothes myself and they are fire proof," Huli explains punching him in the face knocking him out.

Everyone, especially Viper is surprised and happy that Huli is okay, he cuts their bonds and they backtrack to Kuhn Liu City, which is a good miles away. They arrived in the afternoon, and they checked into an inn for two days to get supplies, clues, help of where to go, and food. Po and Crane looked for supplies, Huli and Viper looked for clues, Monkey and Mei Ling asked for directions, and Tigress and Mantis looked for a place to eat.

Po and Crane were carrying a sack overflowing with ingredients for his noodle soup.

"Can you believe that Po? He has fire proof clothes. I wonder if he can make me a hat that's fire proof… Could you imagine that?" Crane asked and Po imagined what he'd look like, only he looks exactly the same.

"Yeah dude, that would make you look like, tens times more awesome than now," Po replied while rolling his eyes.

Huli and Viper were walking and slithering through a busy street and saw a prized student- a female gazelle wearing a cloak eating at a restaurant, eating dumplings.

"There's a student, what should we do?" Viper asked.

"I have an idea, hide in my sleeve." Huli suggested taking off the leather padding and attaching it to his right arm, while Viper slithered up his left sleeve.

Huli walks toward the restaurant and sits next to the student.

"How's it going?" Huli asks.

"Good," the gazelle responds.

"I heard that your boss Hsi wanted the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five as part of his army."

"Yup, you know where they are stranger?"

"No, but how's that weapon coming along?"

"It's almost done, all we need to do is carve in a couple more boards of wood and put in the Shen's firework powder, it should take about two days."

"I see, working fast," Huli comments pulling out one of the contraptions, "By any chance does it look like this.'

"Yes exactly like that, but bigger."

"Cool." Huli comments and leaves, "Oh, before I forget can you put this to your face and press that button, thanks."

The female gazelle does as asks and passes out in her chair.

"Nice plan Huli." Viper comments slithering around his torso while he reattaches his leather padding back on his left arm.

"Well, looks like we got two days to find the base and destroy the weapon."

Mei Ling and Monkey were going around asking for direction and let just say this may seem the easiest job but it was the most difficult for them. They started by asking this pig lady selling trinkets and the result, make no sense.

"Hello ma'am we would like to know the di-." Monkey begins.

"Direction, hmm I know where you want to go. The Bamboo Basin Forest, right? You want to head west."

"Uh, that goes to Crocodile River." Mei Ling corrects.

"You doubt my information do you, well then go south."

"That just back tracks us to Bandit Canyon."

"If you know so much why are you asking me?"

"Well, because-."

"Ah I see, you do need help, go to the east."

"You mean the Forest of Death." Monkey says.

"How would you know?"

"There are signs pointing into the forest that say 'do not enter', 'enter at own risk', '123 people have gone missing here.'" Monkey points out.

"Well, then there's no other place I could think of."

Po and Crane come by to see the distress Monkey and Mei Ling and decide to help.

"Lady, can you please tell us wher-." Po tries to ask.

"Who is a lady? I'm a man. Just kidding, what is it you are asking for again?"

They are going to be there for a while, but Mantis and Tigress were having a disagreement over where to eat tonight.

"No, Tigress that one has cool blue lights and has noodles."

"No, this one. It has meat."

"What the cat can't go without meat?"

"No, it's because I'm tired of eating noodles, I've had too much of Po's cooking."

"Huh, how could you say that about Po's noodles? You're crazy and I'm telling Po what you said about his noodles."

"What did you call me Mantis?"

"Crazy, c-r-a-z-y."

"Run Mantis, run."

Mantis ran for his life as Tigress chased him until he found Po, Crane, Mei Ling, and Monkey. He jumps on Monkey's shoulder and Tigress running full speed into them, and knocks them all on the floor.

"Po, thank goodness. Guess what Tigress said about you noodles?" Mantis says.

"What?" Po asks rubbing his head.

"Your noodles are boring."

"What? Tigress I thought you love my noodles."

"No, I never said that I love your noodles." Tigress says denying it.

"She's totally denying it," said Mantis.

"Tigress you don't like Po's noodles?" Monkey asks.

"How could you not like them, they're delicious?" Crane asks along with Monkey.

Huli and Viper walk in to find everyone on the floor talking to each other about Po's noodles.

"Wow, what's this talk about noodles?" Huli interrupts.

"Tigress doesn't like them." Mantis explains.

"What, how could you not like Po's awesome noodles?" Huli asks, "Mei Ling, have you got the directions yet?"

"No, I tried asking that crazy trinket lady about it, but she kept pointing us in the wrong direction." Mei Ling explains.

Huli walks over and puts four gold coins on the table and asks for directions to the forest.

"It's northwest and when you pass the three rocks that go from the smallest to the biggest, you'll see the one bamboo in the open, pull that and the base opens up- because it's underground."

"Wait, you know where the base is of the mad doctor?"

"Yes, I make the necklaces that hold that contraption for his army of prized students and I make great profit from it."

"Thanks."

Everyone headed back to the hotel all stressed out and hungry from today's events around the city. They have only two days until the weapon is complete and is able to brainwash people. They dropped off their stuff and headed out to eat at the restaurant Mantis and Tigress were complaining about.

"I still say this one over here, the one with the blue lights." Mantis suggests.

"Fine as long there is some meat." Tigress agrees.

Everyone starts heading across the street from the inn toward the restaurant with the blue sun lanterns hanging on the outside, except for Po and Huli. They were talking about Master Oogway's warnings of the future.

"Po, whatever this future of chaos in China is, I want you to take my journal and hide it somewhere. It is what causes this future. I'll give it to you when the time comes." Huli explains.

"Okay dude. I'll keep it safe, don't worry."

"Oh, and this doctor has the ability to brainwash people, so take this blindfold just in case" Huli says giving Po a special made blindfold for him that had the word 'Awesomeness' knitted on the front.

"Yeah, but I'm not trained for that..."

"Remember what Master Shifu said to you: anything is possible if you have inner peace," Huli repeats Shifu's words and heads back inside the inn to rest.

Po walks over to the restaurant, ready to eat.

"Po, why is Huli not here?" Viper asks.

"Oh, he's tired and wants to rest."

"Oh, okay then." Viper said in a sad tone.

"Viper, can I talk to you privately?" Tigress said walking outside and Viper follows.

"You should tell Huli your feelings. This is the perfect time to do it, he's all alone."

Viper slithers off to the inn and was about to knock on the door to Huli's room, but it was already open and the room was trashed. Viper quickly slithers back to the others and tells them what had happened and now they investigate like Scooby-Doo and the gang.

"Well, looks like they were waiting for him in the closet," Tigress said looking at indented footprints in the closet. "Then Huli was thrown on the bed, and he kicked the intruder through this back window and followed the intruder outside."

Everyone then went outside to back of the inn and Tigress explained what happened next.

"Okay looks like they struggled here on this bench, the intruder ran and climbed the roof," Tigress explains and begins to climb the ledges that lead to the roof while everyone climbed after her. "Here the intruder ambushed Huli and tried to use this contraption thing to brainwash him. Then, I don't know what happens next."

"I hope he's okay." Po hopes.

"Who's okay?" Huli asks from behind.

"So, the intruder didn't brainwash you?" Crane asks.

"There is no intruder, but there was a wolf couple here that made a ruckus thirty minutes ago."

"Wait, room ninety-nine isn't your room?" Viper asks confused.

"Remember, I'm sharing room with you in ninety-eight."

"Oh, whoops I forgot about that completely."

Everyone hopped off the roof and headed back to the restaurant to eat and get ready for tomorrow's preemptive strike on Hsi's base.


	5. Chapter 4: PreEmptive Strike

**Kung Fu Panda 3: Chapter 4: Pre-Emptive Strike**

It is very cold in the Bamboo Basin Forest. Po, Huli, Mei Ling, and the Five hide in waiting for the base to open. They have been waiting there for hours now and the temperature is rising as the sun starts rising behind the mountain just to the north. Finally, they feel the ground move and the gears of something in the ground. The floor around an isolated bamboo chute sinks in on one side and five cloaked figures appear from the ground. Huli passed out contraptions to everyone except Viper. When the cloaked figures passed them, they ran for the door, jumped into the deep end and went through the doorway as it closed behind them.

"Okay, we're in the base. Now where?" Mantis asks.

"Hey, let's use that map over there," Po says pointing to basic layout map of the base.

"Okay, who leaves a map of the base here?" Mantis asks surprised.

"We're here and we need to get to this place that says 'Brainwashing Weapon'," Tigress says, "There's a fork here so one leads to the lower level and the other to a higher level it seems, so we'll split up."

"Alright, Crane and I will go with Monkey and Mei Ling to the top, while Huli-." Po says until he was interrupted.

"Po, I make the teams here." Tigress says.

"The teams are going to be separated by gender; we will take the top level."

"Fine, have it your way," Po pouts.

They head to their marks and take out any opposition that came their way.

"Yeah, the guys are back!" Mantis yells.

"I know right. There was nothing I could talk to with Mei Ling," Monkey says.

"Same with me dude, Tigress doesn't get my jokes," Mantis agrees.

"How about you, Huli? Did you and Viper manage?" Crane asks.

"Great," Huli replies.

"You do know she likes you, right?" Mantis points out.

"Yes, I did."

"Well are you going to make a move on her?" Crane asks.

"No, I don't share the same feelings as her."

"Oh, what if she asks you then? How are you going to break it to her?" Po asks.

"I will tell her the truth."

Tigress, Viper, and Mei Ling had just taken out a barracks full of students and continued toward the weapon.

"So, Viper, when are you going to tell Huli?" Tigress asks.

"After this is all over," Viper says with excitement. "I just hope he feels the same."

"I'm sure he does," Mei Ling says with encouragement.

"Remember if he doesn't, don't fall beneath the stone. Keep moving on until you're clear of it." Tigress says.

They were so busy talking when they came around a corner, Hsi caught them off guard with his brainwasher and now they were under his control. It was up to the guys.

The guys were walking down an extremely long corridor that was dimly lit; they saw the weapon up ahead and started to run to the weapon only to be cut off. Three figures stood in front of them as they all got into battle stances. The figures raced towards them. They got closer and then they noticed that it was Tigress, Mei Ling, and Viper who were blindfolded.

Tigress grabs Po and Monkey throwing them into the weapon room. They got a good couple feet into the huge room, and saw the komodo standing on a wooden platform to the right of the weapon adding Shen's firework powder. The weapon was on a huge mobile wagon, there was a retractable sky light above, and the room was covered in vines growing out of the walls. Tigress came back to finish the job. She tries to get a grip on them, but Po and Monkey dodge her and climb to the second level running toward Hsi.

Viper wraps around Huli left arm, but he grabs her with his right hand and holds her away from him. She keeps whipping him with her tail, but doesn't let go until Mei Ling twist kicks him. Crane recovers from Mei Ling's earlier attack and flaps his wings causing a gust of wind, blowing Mei Ling and Viper backwards. Huli, Crane and Mantis regroup.

"Okay, Huli what do we do?" Crane asks.

"Well, we use this," Huli said pulling out the brainwasher, "I'll sweep kick Mei Ling and hold her down. Mantis you remove her blindfold and I'll use this, and Crane hold off your girlfriend."

"She's not my girl-"

"Go!"

Huli dodges Vipers jumping tail whip by sliding under her and kicks Mei Ling to the ground. He pins her down, but before Viper could come back to assist, Crane grabs her with his talon and carries her to the weapon room. Mantis pulls Mei Ling's blindfold off and Huli pulls out the brainwasher and un-brainwashes her. They continue to the other room to help Crane, Po and Monkey.

Tigress caught up to Po and Monkey. She pounced off the wall and landed in front of them. She kicks Po to the ground and jumps at Monkey smashing the floor boards like nothing. Po gets up and continues toward the komodo. He puts on his blindfold while going up the stairs to the third platform level and falls back down them.

Monkey is distracting Tigress while Po makes his way to Hsi. He jumps as Tigress smashes the boards below, and then the platform loses support. Collapsing under Tigress, she tries to make her way to a stable part of the platform, but is swallowed to the first level. Her blindfold had fallen under the debris and Monkey saw his chance to use the brainwasher. He jumps down and dodges her kick, and then he put the device in her face with his tail and clicks the button, making Tigress passes out. Crane crashes into the wall next to Monkey.

Viper tail jabs Crane hard, and he flies toward Monkey and Tigress. Viper wraps around Huli's arm and neck making him punch himself, but he grabs his hand and pushes it away until Viper loosens her neck grip. Huli throws her at Mantis and he spins her around and around, while she was dizzy Huli pulled off her blindfold and used the brainwasher on her.

Po was dodging chains with spheres on the ends; Hsi was now getting nervous and loses his footing.

"You think you have beaten me? No, you're wrong!" Hsi says to Po and jumps down to the ground level with the others. He removes a dragon head from a pedestal in the middle of the room, and then the whole room shakes and begins to fall apart. "I'm taking you with me, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, ha-haaaaaaaa."

The door that they came through started to close. Huli quickly runs and slides under it and holds it from closing.

"Go everyone, get out now!" Huli yells.

Everyone moves except Viper, who is still knocked out. She wakes up to see everyone run out of the room and Huli holding the door from closing. She slithers, but stops as the weapon hits the ground in front of her, and then continues to the door. Then she felt something pull on her tail and it was Hsi half way under his weapon.

"I'm fond of another reptile; I will surely take you with me to the afterlife." Hsi says with happiness.

"Huli help me!"

Huli let the door close shut behind him. He runs up to the button that activates the weapon and kicks it. The weapon burns Hsi's lower half and he lets go of Viper while he screams in agony. Viper slithers up Huli's right arm, and they look for an exit.

"There, an exit," Huli says point to a hole in the wall to the right of the door.

"Huli, you won't be able to get out."

"I know I won't be able to."

Huli throws Viper through the hole, but she turns around for one last thing.

"I love you."

"Viper, I know but this is not the time."

"This may be the only time left, do you love me?"

Huli thought about it. He was going to tell the truth, but decided to say, "Yes, now go."

Huli looks up to see a boulder falling directly above him. He rolls out of the way and where he was the boulder blocked the hole; Viper slithers as fast as she can with debris falling in front of her. Po, Mei Ling, Tigress, Mantis, Monkey, and Crane waited for Viper and Huli. They saw Viper come out of the door, but not Huli.

"What happen to Huli?" Po asks.

"He stayed behind and he's trapped," Viper answers with sadness.

"We have to go back for him," Tigress suggests.

"Look the whole place is collapsing, he could be-." Mantis hints.

"Don't say that. You know, because of uh-hmm," Crane interrupts.

They waited, hoping Huli would come out of that base and they could leave, but that didn't happen. While the others waited for Huli, he did what was needed to live and continue his destiny. He repeated the vision he had when he was camping in Bandit Canyon; he found a blank wooden weapon of Hsi and carved an 'H' into it with his blade.

Huli said to himself, "Let selfishness overcome you. Once you've reached the pinnacle of your greed and deception, you will return to your original self." Then he clicks the button and brainwashes himself.


	6. Chapter 5 Epilogue

**Kung Fu Panda 3: Chapter 5: Epilogue**

Po and the Five have made it back to the Valley of Peace from a three day travel. They departed ways with Mei Ling in Kuhn Liu City. The residents of the valley cheered as they saw Po, and the Five walked through the village. They acted happy while they were mourning on the inside because of the death of Huli.

Huli wasn't dead, but trapped in the base waiting for something to happen. And something did happen. He was doing a daily routine workout until he heard a noise behind the closed door; it was a tapping noise of metal on stone. Then the door collapsed into pieces and scorpion soldiers marched in surrounding Huli. The last scorpion had a missing pincher, probably lost during a battle.

"You seem calm for someone who is surrounded by my men. Why is that?" the scorpion asks.

"You need me. That's why I'm not nervous," Huli replies calmly, "That's why you're here aren't you?"

"Yes, that is true. You see I've had a scout follow you for I hear you are good at making things such as those traps you set up for those bandits and that fire proof clothing." The scorpion explains, "I need you to make me a new arm, and a weapon that breaths fire and ice. Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself- I am the great Scorpio of Demon Mountain."

"I know, your reputation speaks for you, but most people consider you a myth," Huli admits, "Is Scorpio short for Scorpion?"

"No, it's short for Scopiones Ricardo Margarita Oguapa Santa Maria."

"Oh, well what is it that you wanted again?"

"I want you to build me a new arm and a weapon that breaths fire and ice."

"I demand two things if this is going to work for the both of us: first you let me go after my service is done to you. Second I work alone in my own area and no other person is going to help me." Huli demands.

"Fine, you have my word Mr. Huli and I warn you, if I sense a stench of betrayal, you will die. Do you understand?" Scorpio threatens, "Now shall we go?"

"Yes let's go," Huli says walking past him.

After Scorpio left, the rest of the scorpions follow him out and they headed for Demon Mountain.

Po and the Five were eating in the kitchen; still mourning over Huli's passing. Po replayed the last moment they had together at the door. Po was running through until he was stopped by Huli.

"Po, take my journal," Huli said pulling it from his satchel, "Remember, hide it somewhere."

Po nodded in agreement and continued down the corridors. When he got outside he hid it out of sight from the others.

Po comes back to his senses when Tigress said his name.

"We should have gone back for Huli," Tigress says.

"Yeah, but he's probably crushed by a rock," Mantis suggests.

"No, he's good at acrobatics. There's no way that could happen," Po says.

"Well there is a chance," Monkey agrees with Mantis.

"Please stop talking about it," Viper pleads because everything they say only makes her feel pain, and then she leaves the room.

Everyone left one by one after Viper. Tigress left after her to soothe her pain and sorrow.

Po did the same, except he waited for everyone to fall asleep before he went and hid the journal. After thirty minutes of waiting he makes his way to the Sacred Peace Tree of Heavenly Wisdom to bury it in the ground. Viper sees Po and decides to follow him. He wraps it in a cloth and digs a hole in the ground.

"Is that Huli's journal?" Viper asks.

"No, it isn't. It's uh…um… my lunch?"

"Tell me the truth."

"Yes, okay he told me to hide it from everyone, Viper I promised him. Don't tell the others."

"I won't, but I have a better spot."

"Where is this other spot?" Po asks curiously.

"Follow me."

Viper slithers back to her room and gets a wooden box that holds her blossom head piece. She brings it back to Po and puts it into the box. Then Po and Viper go to the Pool of Sacred Tears, she cut an area of a tree, and sealed the box with tree sap.

"So, where are we going to put it when it dries?" Po asks.

"Under the water here at the Pool of Sacred Tears," Viper explains, "It'll be a safer place."

Viper digs up a box shape and Po pushes it down into the water, while Viper moves the mud over Po's hand, covering the box. Po and Viper go back down to the Jade Palace to sleep. Oh and the Winter Festival was near and that's when the fun starts.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this series.**


End file.
